101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
A Summer to Remember
'"A Summer to Remember"'https://twitter.com/Krandreev/status/1160320645282091008 is the second two-part special of 101 Dalmatian Street, serving as the 25th and 26th episodes of the series. It was the 23rd and 24th episodes released first being aired in France on August 28, 2019 and then finally aired in the UK on September 7, 2019. Synopsis The Dalmatian family take a vacation to Cornwall. However, Dylan and Dolly find themselves saving the family not once, but twice! They meet Doberman Spike, who’s a chilled surfer dude and an intelligent country beach goer named Summer. Plot Protagonists Dolly and Dylan start off the summertime special with a musical number called "Summer Sun." They, along with the Dalmatian family, sings this song on a bus until the dalmatians arrive at their destination: Cornwall. At the end of the bus ride, Dylan catches his eyes on a slim and casual-seeming female dog with with fluffy neck fur, light blue eyes, and a bushy tail. Dolly is expecting sunny weather with surfing and beach play when unfortunately a thunderstorm came out of nowhere. Dylan is excited because he is getting "a shower while getting ready at the same time." A random seagull approaches Dylan and asks for his chips. Dylan says no, but the seagull grabs his bag of supplies anyway. Dylan is as well annoyed at the 'locals.' The strong wind accompanied by the rain knocks Dylan's half-set up tent, having both Dylan and the tent fly about in the air. The female dog now known as a Border Collie sits next to Dolly and takes a bit of amusement in Dylan's preoccupied antics. Dylan finds heavyweight objects and plots them down on the corners of the tent to secure it. He hops in the tent and the rain stops just then, much to his annoyance. The dalmatian pups and the female Border Collie skip out of the bus, happy that the storm has stopped. Dylan is looking at his map when the Border Collie intervenes a chat with Dylan. She says that the spots on Dylan's ear resemble the constellation of Canis Major, the Dog Star. Dylan does agree, much to Dolly's rude interruption of jeering 'Ooh, barf alert!' Dylan gets embarrassed and continues talking with the she-dog about Canis Major. The Border Collie leans in a little and narrows her eyes. Dylan takes that as her being slightly irritated or suspicious, when she was really going to point out a wasp on his nose. Dylan yells in fear at the wasp and runs all around the area of their destination. The Border Collie laughs at him once more. Dylan's running causes a tent to knock over, revealing Doug and Delilah who were about to kiss. He dashes past Dante, Dolly, and the Border Collie only to bump into a cow's rump. Dante is suspicious about the cow, like of as he his of usually everything. Dylan reassures Dante yet doesn't finish his sentence because of offending the cow by saying that they are super dumb. Dolly and the Border Collie strut off, commenting on Dylan's attitude in disbelief and amusement. Dylan thinks the cow doesn't even understand him by attempting to speak to the cow slowly. He asks "do you speak dog?" The cow responds by mooing absentmindedly. The cow is kidding and really does know how to talk to Dylan and other animals. Dylan tells the cow he and his family are from Camden Town in London in that same slow tone. The cow short reply is followed by getting smacked by a bunch of toys from the dalmatian pups. Dylan casually apologizes for his siblings and resumes to tracking down the beach. Bessie growls low and menacing and Dante realizes. Frightened, he warns Dylan of her. Bessie quickly changes her face and points to where to a so-called shortcut to the beach. She is referring to a rocky, steep alley with sharp debris of nature, leafless and lifeless trees, and fog for special effect. Dylan does not seem intimidated by the alley and leads his family to the ominous path. Characters * Dylan * Dolly * D.J. * Diesel * Dizzy * Dee Dee * Deepak * Da Vinci * Doug * Delilah * Dorothy * Dawkins * Dante * D.J. * Destiny * Déjà Vu * Dallas * Dimitri 1 * Dimitri 2 * Dimitri 3 * Snowball * Stella * Spike (debut) * Summer (debut) * Bessie (debut) * Chips (debut) * Stanislav International release Names in other languages * Cantonese: 夏天美好回憶 * Danish: En mindeværdig sommer * Dutch: Een zomer zonder zorgen * French: Un été mémorable * German: Familienurlaub * Hungarian: Napsugaras nyári emlék * Italian: Un'estate da ricordare * Japanese: 忘れられない夏 * Mandarin: 夏天美好回憶 * Polish: Pamiętne lato * Portuguese (Brazilian): Férias Inesquecíveis * Portuguese (European): Um Verão para Recordar * Romanian: O vară de neuitat * Russian: Памятное лето * Spanish (Latin American): Un verano para recordar * Vietnamese: Mùa hè đáng nhớ Trivia * Dylan breaks the 4th wall when he tells Dolly they don't have time for a song. Dante also breaks the 4th wall when he says "Previously, on 101 Dalmatian Street". * This marks the first appearances of various characters - Spike, Summer, Bessie and Chips. *The way of how Doug and Delilah felt unamused in the Summer Sun musical number is that their mouths look and move very similar to how Popuko and Pipimi’s mouths look and move in Pop Team Epic. *The actual episode title and number weren't given until it was confirmed on Twitter via the Summer Sun getting copyrighted on YouTube. *The placement of this episode is very sloppy. It was produced as the 29th and 30th episodes in the series (and aired as such internationally, except France and Belgium). In the UK, it would instead air as the 25th and 26th episodes. It is unknown why though. This was also the 23rd and 24th episodes released worldwide, being aired in France and Belgium on August 28, 2019 as it aired as the 21st and 22nd episodes in those countries. The original production numbers in airing were taken over by another special, "London, We Have a Problem". **Reruns (at least in the UK and Ireland) put this episode back in production order when airing. *This will be the first two-part special to air in its entirety. The previous one "The Nose Job" aired separately in two days next to each other. *This is the first episode to be directed by Frédéric Martin. *In Southeast Asia, an instance of Dylan saying "dude" to Dante was censored by trimming. Gallery Videos 101 Dalmatian Street - Summer Sun Song ENGLISH (HQ)|The musical number 101 Dalmatian Street - A Summer to Remember EXCLUSIVE CLIP|Clip with Spike Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Specials Category:Spoiler Information Category:A to Z Category:Dylan episodes Category:Dolly episodes Category:Summer episodes Category:Spike episodes Category:Doug episodes Category:Delilah episodes Category:Bessie episodes